


Sweet Sixteen

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, AU, Community: spnspringfling, Family, Fluff, Humour, M/M, spnspringfling 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been friends since they were pups. It's a friendship that will last a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



> I don't even know how to summarise this. It's just fluffly fluff, and it's meant to make you feel good.  
> I have chosen not to reveal alpha/beta roles in the tags, so if that sort of things bothers you, this isn't a good story for you.
> 
> (this story was written as part of the springfling gift exchange)
> 
> (thank you to SailorChibi for the superfast beta xox)

Mary Winchester and Naomi Novak were relieved when they found themselves pregnant at the same time. In a small community with few omegas, there were few pups and pups needed playmates. The two struck up a friendship which carried them through the birth of their children.

Dean was born 4 days before Cas, but the two were the best of friends from the first moment they flopped all over each other.

\--

“I thought Dean was cute,” Mary told John later that night. “But when Castiel just rolls all over him… ah, John! I can’t! His cuteness goes up a hundred times!”

\--

“You should have seen them snuggled together.” Naomi informed Nick that night. She snuggled into her husband’s arms, just like how Dean and Cas had snuggled into each other’s soft fur that day. “I thought Castiel was cute, but the sight of our two tiny pups together.” Naomi sighed happily. “I’m so glad that Cas has a playmate his own age.”

\--

The two were inseparable. The two playful pups would tear between the Novak and Winchester households, each house and garden just an extension of their playground. Neither Mary nor Naomi knew when or where they would come across the pups tumbling and barking, or giggling and running. The only thing they could rely on was that both would be there. Whether in wolf or human form, the two were joined at the hip. 

\--

When Mary fell pregnant with her second pup, she worried. There were no other pregnant omegas, and Dean and Cas were already a formidable twosome. She didn’t want to tell Dean he had to spend time with his little brother, but at the same time… 

Her fears were groundless. Dean loved Sammy straight away, and Castiel was just as welcoming to the young pup. Soon the terrible two were the terrible three. 

Years passed, but Cas and Sam and Dean were still fast friends. And to Sam’s disgust, even when he was big enough to look after himself, Dean was still there to head off any trouble. 

It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Dean’s so protective! One of the older pups bowled him over, but Dean was there before I could reach them! He chased off Zachariah – and he is at least twice Dean’s size!”

“What was Castiel doing?” John looked up from the book he was reading. 

Mary smiled happily. “Cas was back making sure Sam was ok. Licking and fussing… and John! I know it’s too soon, but do you think…?” Mary trailed off. You didn’t talk about a pups designation. You just didn’t. Alphas would present at sixteen, omegas at eighteen, and that’s when everyone would know. 

Until then they were just pups. But Mary wondered. Dean and Cas were so close… and she and Naomi had often shared a cup of coffee and wished they could see into the future. Just… just to make sure that Dean and Cas were happy and settled. 

“Your Dean is going to be such a fine Alpha! He’s so strong, and always running into trouble.”

“And Cassie is such a gentle boy. I just know he’s going to be such a gorgeous omega!”

John wouldn’t indulge in that conversation though. Putting the book down, he frowned at Mary. “Let the pups be pups and grow up at their own pace! Wishing and wanting isn’t going to change genetics!”

Mary huffed. It wouldn’t change anything, but couldn’t John see how _perfect_ the two boys were for each other?

\--

“John, Dean turns sixteen soon.”

John grunted and rolled over. He knew where this conversation was going. 

Mary elbowed him in the side. 

“Mary!”

“John. Dean’s going to be sixteen soon.”

He was never going to win this one. Mary had been grooming him for this since Dean turned twelve. 

“Fine,” he capitulated. “But you get to give the talk to Sam.” 

Mary’s smile didn’t fill him with hope. 

\--

John and Dean had The Talk. The embarrassing talk about alphas and omegas. About _changes_ , knots and teeth and claws. The conversation about heats and slick, and pups and “Dad! I don’t want to hear this from _you_!”

Grunting, John agreed. He couldn’t think of a worse way to spend his Saturday morning. But Dean was almost 16 and Mary had won. Although John gave a run down on alpha _and_ omega changes, it was pretty universally agreed that strong, assertive Dean would be an alpha. 

The shock was too much. Dean deleted it all (although he did remember to warn Sam. “If Dad _ever_ says he wants to talk to you about growing older run as far and fast as you can”). 

He forgot it all until his sixteenth birthday.

When nothing happened. 

\--

“Mom!!!” 

Mary came running, alpha toys in hand. She’d prepared for this. 

But Dean, instead of being in the midst of his first rut, was curled up in the blankets crying. 

“Dean?”

“Mom! I… I’m not… I’m not _changing_!”

Mary sat on the bed and Dean burrowed into his mother’s side. Stroking his hair, Mary hummed softly until the sobs slowed and the tears dried. 

“All it means is you’re an omega, Dean.”

That got a growl. “Don’t want to be an omega!”

At any other time, Mary would have cuffed him around the ear. This time however… “Dean Winchester! What’s wrong with being an omega! Don’t tell me you’ve listened to those nasty pups at your school who say…”

But Dean interrupted. “I love Cas, mom! I love Cas, and if he’s an omega and I’m an omega then…” 

Her poor boy burst into tears again. Mary was equal parts distressed and equal parts ecstatic, hearing Dean _finally_ admit what they’d all know for years. 

“It’s not the end of the world, Dean. If you and Cas love each other, then you’ll make it work.”

“But, mom, what about-“

Mary kissed Dean firmly on the top of his head. “You’re sixteen, Dean. You still have two years to think about this. Not much is going to change, ok, baby?”

Dean grumbled, but at least he’d stopped crying. He was a good boy, Mary thought fondly. 

“How about I make burgers and pie for dinner?”

She wasn’t above a bit of bribery. 

\--

Castiel didn’t fare so well. He was achy and grumpy and wanted Dean. His parents just didn’t _understand_. He’d felt… angry. And like he needed to keep Dean away from everyone. Even though Dean could look after himself. 

It was all very confusing and it had just gotten worse since Dean’s birthday. 

“Mo-om.” Castiel knew he was whining. He knew at almost sixteen he wasn’t really a pup anyway, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling this bad. 

Actually that wasn’t quite true. 

It had been worse when his dad came in to give him the pups and the bees talk, talking about slick and knots and heats and ruts. He hadn’t seen the point really, as Nick had just patted him on the head and said that mom would talk to him in a couple of years. 

Nick had gone to leave, but Castiel stopped him. “Dad… why do I want to spend all my time with Dean?”

Nick cocked his head, looking at his son. “All your time…? Cas, that’s what you’ve always done.”

Castiel growled, wishing he had a better way with words. “No, dad. Like… like I hate it when other people look at him or touch him. It makes me angry!”

Nick just laughed, and patted his son’s head. “I wouldn’t worry about that, Cas. It’ll be a few more years before you’re looking at Dean like that.”

With a last hair ruffle, Nick left the room. And Castiel frowned. What was the point of that conversation? Why make them both sit through torture, he wondered miserably. Glancing at the clock, he wondered if it was too late to visit Dean. Biting his lip he decided to head on over - it was his birthday in an hour, and there was no one else he’d rather spend it with. Dean would be nice to him.

\--

Dean wasn’t nice to him. 

Dean, instead of comforting him, laughed – Dean laughed at him!

“Mine was worse, Cas! Dad thought I was going to be an alpha, so he spent ages telling me about knots and how to…” Dean blushed. It was still his most awful conversation ever. “Anyway, it sucked. Bet the one in two years is going to be just as bad!”

Dean glanced at the clock. 

“It’s almost your birthday, Cas. What do you want?”

“I want to feel good, Dean.” Castiel grumped straight back. Why did no one take his pain seriously? He just ached. He felt hot and needy and angry. Although it was better when he was with Dean. Sighing, he snuggled against his friend's side. 

“You feel good, Dean.”

Dean smiled and patted Castiel’s head. The two sat in a companionable silence, before Castiel suddenly broke it. 

“And why are you asking now? Surely you should have gotten me a present already. How mean, Dean! I got you one!”

Dean laughed to himself as Cas slid down his body. Dean eyed the clock while Castiel rested, eyes closed. He’d just drifted off when Dean shook his shoulder. 

“Cas! Cas!” 

Castiel growled, but Dean blithely ignored it. “Cas! It’s midnight. Happy birthday, Cas!”

Dean leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't the first time they’d kissed, but it was the first time Castiel felt the need to push him down and bite his lips and-

“Fuck! Cas! Stop!”

The sound of Dean’s distress pierced the fog in Castiel’s brain. He looked down to see Dean teary, lips bruised. I did that! Castiel thought to himself. I marked Dean!

And I want to do more of it! 

“Mine.”

Castiel reached towards Dean, but the other was faster. A hard shove sent him toppling off the bed, and before he could find his feet Dean was at the door. 

“Don’t come near me with those claws, Cas!”

Dean’s voice was loud, with an edge of panic. With wide eyes Castiel stared at his hand, for the first time noticing the claws. 

“What the fuck!”

This time it was Castiel yelling. 

“My hand, Dean! Look at my fucking hand!”

“What the fuck, Cas! You were going to claw my eyes out!”

“I wasn’t, Dean! And shouldn’t we be focusing on- Oh my god! What was I going to do to you?”

Dean stepped forward, drawn to his friend's distress, but Castiel stepped back, afraid he’d hurt Dean again. How could he have hurt Dean? What was wrong with him?

He didn’t even realise he was crying until Dean’s parents burst into the room, took one look at the boys, and John bundled Dean off. Mary slowly approached Cas. 

“Cas? You ok? John’s ringing your parents and they’ll be here soon.” 

Castiel couldn’t look at Mary. “I hurt Dean!”

“Oh precious pup.” Mary pulled the young alpha into her arms, hugging him tight. “You didn’t mean to, baby. Dean’s ok. He’s not hurt. He just got a scare. Just like you.”

But Castiel wasn’t listening. “Dean probably hates me now – I’ve ruined _everything_!”

Mary was grateful that Cas’s face was hidden in her shoulder. There was no way she could stop her eye roll. Teenagers were so dramatic. 

“Well, Cas, I have it on pretty good authority that Dean loves you.”

Castiel turned hopeful eyes to Mary. Mary just pulled him back in for a hug, hoping John was faring better. 

\--oo--

“I’ve ruined everything!” 

John didn’t even bother to hide his eye roll at his teenager’s dramatics. “You haven’t ruined everything,” he patiently repeated. “You both got a shock. And it’s ok.”

“I… I told him not to come near me, dad! I _rejected_ him!”

Pulling Dean in for a rough hug, John sighed. “It was a shock Dean. The claws are scary the first time. It would have been scary for Castiel too, feeling his body change,” and especially not expecting it, John thought. They’d all been wrong about the boys. “And it’s scary seeing them for the first time. But don’t worry, Dean. I can promise you that in a couple of years you’ll change your mind about the claws.”

Dean just sniffled pathetically into his father’s shirt.

\--

“Happy birthday, Dean”

\--

John and Mary were sitting at the table, radio turned up, shoulders tense and mouths drawn in a firm line. Sam wandered into the kitchen, scratching his belly and yawning. 

“Pull your shirt down, Sam. We live in a house, not barn.”

Sam scowled at his mother. “Don’t get mad at me! It’s not my fault Dean and Cas were fighting all night.” He stomped over to the fridge, grabbing the juice. 

“I don’t get it. I thought they would have been happy since it was Dean’s birthday.” Sam sniffed the air. “Is Dean always going to stink up the place now?”

John and Mary fought a silent battle. John slumped, defeated. 

“They weren’t fighting, Sammy. They were…”

Sam spit out his juice as he got the alphas and omegas talk two years early. He was going to fucking kill Dean!


End file.
